roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
RPK12
}} The RPK12 is a fictional Russian Light Machine Gun variant of the AK12 Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 37, or it can be bought with credits. History The RPK12 is a fictional Light Machine Gun variant of the AK-12 design, based on the AK-200 prototype. No known example of such a weapon exists in real life, with the RPK12, like the AKU12, only being a speculation. There exists a mock-up design on the RPK12, essentially being the AK-12 rifle with a heavier barrel, bipod and higher capacity magazines. The older AK-12 was planned to have a 45-round box magazine, a 60-round quad-stack magazine or 95-drum magazine in 5.45×39mm. It is likely the RPK12 would have been able to use such magazines. There exists an RPK-16, the squad automatic weapon variant based on the final production model of the AK-12 that feeds primarily from 96-round drum magazines and the most noticeable difference being a much shorter barrel.Wikipedia, AK-12. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AK-12 The RPK12 supposedly would have been similar to RPK-16. Both rifles chamber the same round and have standard squad-automatic-weapon features. However, since no machine gun variant of the prototype AK-12 design was ever seen, this is purely speculation. In-Game General Information The RPK12 is similar to other RPKs, apart from being based on their respective Kalashnikov assault rifle. It sports a 45-round magazine along with 135 rounds in reserve - below-average for an LMG. However, that is where most of the similarities end. The RPK12 is one of the faster firing LMGs in-game, firing at 700 RPM in full-auto. However, what sets it apart from other LMGs is its unique burst-fire mode, being the only LMG in-game that has access to such a firemode. This is a three-round burst which fires at an elevated rate of 1000 RPM, as seen on the AK12. This higher firerate is the fastest rate-of-fire (RoF) of any LMG in-game, tied with the MG3KWS. It also has some of the lowest recoil values in the game for an LMG, differentiating it from the other RPKs, both of which possess high recoil. However, firing in the burst-fire mode will mean the recoil felt is higher, particularly when spammed. Damage is moderate, being very similar to the AK12; a four to five-shot-kill (5SK). However, the 4SK range extends out to 150 studs, which is impressive for an LMG of its type. Like the RPK74, it carries a heightened velocity compared to the other LMGs, rivaled only by the M60, RPK74, and L86 LSW. Reload times are somewhat mixed, sporting a quick tactical reload time for an LMG of its type at 2.9 seconds but a lengthier empty reload of 3.8 seconds. Usage & Tactics The RPK12 plays similarly to its assault rifle counterpart, being quite versatile but geared towards medium-range combat. It performs admirably outside of this range bracket, however. Its lower damage is somewhat countered by its high RoF, allowing it to compete fairly well at most distances. The weapon is not the best-suited for close-quarters-combat (CQC) compared to other LMGs such as the MG3KWS or Colt LMG, but the burst-fire mode allows it to compete much better up close than most LMGs. The faster firerate reduces the time to kill (TTK) and puts it on par with the likes of the PPSh-41, MP7 and P90. The poor handling traits of an LMG - such as worse hipfire, reload times and aim-down-sights (ADS) time - prevent the weapon from excelling in CQC and not suiting an aggressive role. It is best to not rush with the RPK12 and mostly keep outside of distances where shotguns and PDWs will easily outperform the weapon. However, if a user is prepared for such engagements by anticipating enemy movement, stationed in a covered position and keeping their sights up, a user can perform well against such weapons. At longer ranges, the weapon's better muzzle velocity benefits such engagement distances, but higher-damage LMGs such as the M60 or L86 LSW fair better overall, sporting better TTKs at such distances. The RPK12 suits a more mobile-defense playstyle, where the user can get to and easily defend key chokepoints or objectives and keep enemies at an arm's reach, whilst retaining the better TTK up close the burst-fire mode provides. Attachment wise, most optical attachments can work with the RPK12, however, lower magnification optics such as the Kobra Sight fair better with the RPK12, although a chosen optic is subject to user preference. Grips such as the Angled Grip well help lower the recoil overall, making sustained fire and firing bursts in quick succession easier to control. This can be assisted by equipping a Muzzle Brake or Compensator, to lower the vertical or horizontal recoil respectively. As an auxiliary attachment, a laser sight provides a marginal benefit to hip-fire performance, helping combat one of the RPK12's drawbacks. Extensive use of the burst-fire mode will likely result in the user expending much of their ammunition given the higher RoF and will need to reload often. Reloads although not lengthy compared to most LMGs still take a substantial amount of time, and so finding cover to reload is recommended. The high RoF means ammunition consumption rate is fairly high. This is worsened by the low magazine capacity for an LMG and its ammunition reserve amount being the second lowest in-class; at 180 rounds in total - tied with all the RPKs and only just above the AUG HBAR's 168 rounds (For reference, the average assault rifle has 150 rounds total). This results in users having to scavenge the battlefield for a different weapon to continue the fight or to resupply - the latter being less common to perform when compared to assault rifles, but still common enough to ensure frequent usage of the weapon. It is recommended to pair a secondary weapon the user is good with in order to continue fighting whilst searching for ammunition or a replacement weapon. Conclusion The RPK12 is a unique LMG, which has several unique advantages over its competition. The unique burst-fire allows for a very fast TTK for those daring enough to use it and has the fast reloading of the RPK platform, which is always a good thing. Although being a good all-rounder, it is outclassed in some key areas such as damage and magazine capacity. Pros & Cons Pros: * Very fast burst-fire RoF. * Good RoF for an LMG. * Fastest reload for its class. * Good range. * Low recoil. Cons: * High muzzle flash. * High ammunition consumption rate. * Low ammunition reserve. * Long gun model - easier to be spotted. Trivia * The RPK12 was based off the one seen in Battlefield 4.Battlefield Wikia, ''AK-12. ''http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/RPK-12 ** It features a 60-round quad-stack magazine, whereas the RPK12 seen in Phantom Forces uses a 45-round box magazine. * The RPK12 was added to the game on the Halloween Update (3.1.0). * The RPK12 shares a similar model design to the AK12BR and the DBV12. The only differences are the length and end of the barrel and the magazine, with all of them having separate, distinct magazine designs. * As with the AK12, the RPK12's burst-fire and fully-automatic firerates are displayed in the in-game statistics bar incorrectly as having been switched. References Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Kalashnikov Family Category:Primary Weapons Category:Fictional Weapons